


Seeing Double

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome, genderbent Fetch, multiple Fetchs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Fetch and Female Fetch both like Eugene. Eugene likes them. Things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyAche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/gifts).



> Written for LovelyAche - Ash is his male!Fetch on tumblr (burnemopen), Abi is my female!Fetch (bitchyneon) and Eugene is just general Eugene.

It must have been a good few months since Abigail had found herself in Ash’s universe - or maybe he’d found himself in hers - who knew? They’d sort of settled in together in a strange fashion; both of them essentially the same person, the same Fetch, but different in so many ways.

One thing they could both agree on, however, was Eugene. Oh of course, Abi’d known about his crush on her since they’d first met. Delsin didn’t exactly have the smallest mouth and he’d kinda spilled the beans one night after way too many beers. Not exactly something she’d really thought about since, if only because well, shit got pretty real for a hot second there and then straight after all that bullshit on Concrete Island Ash showed up and yeah, they’d been sorta preoccupied with each other. 

Seven beers later and they’d got onto the topic of Teen Angel himself, Ash whispering in Abi’s ear some of the choice things he’d considered doing with the kid on long, lonely nights along with his hand and yeah, shit… it sounded good. Almost too fucking good, really. But who was she to argue?

Abi giggled as she opened the door to Eugene, eyeing his confused, somewhat terrified expression. “Hey,” she said with a huge grin, “come in hot stuff.” Abi ushered Eugene inside.

“H-hot stuff?” he muttered to himself, cheeks reddening almost instantly. They had to be fucking with him… right? Apart from… well, there was Ash, sat on the sofa with one hand on himself and oh shit, Eugene stopped in his tracks immediately. 

“Uh, shit!” he exclaimed, taking a step backwards. He bumped into Abigail, who smiled at him innocently. “I- I didn’t mean to interrupt!” He covered his eyes miserably. “Oh god.”

“You’re not interrupting, Eugene,” Ash called from the sofa, his breath coming slightly unevenly. 

“Seriously dude. Come on.” Abi took slow steps towards Ash, steering Eugene with her until they could sit down on the sofa. “You like Ash, right?” She raised a hand to stroke Eugene’s cheek, brushing hair out of his eyes.

Eugene went even redder. “Who told you that?” he replied quickly, “that’s not… oh shit.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Abi replied with a slow smile. “And me too, yeah?” She gently pushed the hood back from his head, scruffy blonde hair falling back into Eugene’s eyes. 

He nodded then yelped, startled, as Ash reached over and ran his palm down Eugene’s other cheek. “You can probably guess who let it slip,” Ash murmured, letting go of his dick. He’d not exactly been touching himself in earnest anyway; more just pleasant teasing.

“Delsin?” Eugene guessed with a groan. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“Yeah, well you did, and now here we are.” Abi ran a soft finger down Eugene’s thigh, smiling at the way it trembled beneath her. 

Ash leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Eugene’s cheekbone. “No need to be scared, man. If you don’t want this, just say so and we’ll stop, yeah?”

Eugene just nodded, swallowing hard. “I- I do. Want it, I mean.” He gathered some scraps of courage then turned to kiss Ash, catching his lips tentatively before pulling away again. “Was that, uh. Was that okay?” He licked his lips, wondering at the taste there, and then gasped as Ash kissed him again, deep and soft and full of intensity.

Abi hummed in approval, sliding her fingers into Eugene’s hair and trailing kisses down his jawbone to his neck. She pulled aside Eugene’s collar to reveal creamy pale skin, unmarked and pristine. “Mm god, how are you so hot Eugene?” Abi ducked her head to kiss his neck, his shoulder, his throat. She could feel the bobbing of his Adam’s apple, which she sucked gently. 

With a moan, Eugene brought up a cautious hand to rest on Abi’s head, fingers automatically sinking into her hair. She smiled and then ducked further, nuzzling against Eugene’s crotch. “Someone’s enjoying themselves,” she murmured, running a palm over his hardening dick. 

She fumbled open his pants with a quiet curse at buttons everywhere when Ash slid his free hand down to help. Between them they pulled Eugene’s pants down, and Ash dropped them on the floor.

“So how dya wanna do this?” Ash murmured, sucking on Eugene’s bottom lip. “Bed might be easier.”

“Don’t wanna move,” Eugene replied, grinding his hips upwards as Abi caressed his dick. A whine escape his lips as she took hold of it and his fingers tightened in her hair. 

“Gotta think about logistics.” Abi pulled back for a second and regarded both Ash and Eugene thoughtfully. “You fuck me, Eugene,” she punctuated the sentence with a little squeeze of his dick, “and maybe Ash can fuck you. What dya think?”

Eugene whined, his head falling back against the sofa. “I- uh, I’ve never done any of that before.” His voice was nervous, even though he felt bolder by the second. This was all still completely new territory for him - outside of jacking off, obviously, and the experimentation that’d come with it, he’d never even been touched by another person before, let alone by two at once. It was kind of a sensory overload, and it left him feeling bereft when Ash moved away. 

“Where’re you going?” Eugene reached out for Ash, his voice plaintive. “D-don’t go Ash.”

“Not going anywhere,” Ash replied with a filthy grin. “Just grabbing lube.” He rummaged in the drawer at the side of the sofa and found the bottle, then got himself settled leaning against the back of the sofa, feet firmly planted on the floor.

“He can’t really fuck you from the side,” Abi laughed, “you gotta sit on him, hot stuff. Here-” She wiggled out of the way and half-lifted, half-pushed Eugene until he was straddling Ash and facing him. 

“Yeah, that’s a good view.” Ash kissed Eugene, both hands sliding down to cup his bare ass. He squeezed softly, fingers working their way across and down until he could trace Eugene’s entrance. 

“Lube,” Abi said, squeezing out a large amount and slicking it onto Ash’s fingers. She rubbed her own together too, pleased at how they slid across each other. With her clean hand, she tugged down her shorts and wiggled out of them and then did the same for her tights. The sight of Eugene straddling Ash was enough to make her wet, and the lube on her fingers added to that until she was squirming at the touch.

Ash slicked the lube around Eugene’s ass until he was thoroughly wet, teasing and pressing and pushing until his finger slid inside, one by one, and Eugene was pretty much writhing on top of them.

“Come on Ash,” he said between gritted teeth. “Just d-do it, fuck.”

Eyes widening, Abi laughed delightedly. “Oh yeah, swear more Eugene, I like that side of you.” She reached between them and trailed a finger down Eugene’s dick, just as Ash removed his fingers and pushed his dick inside.

“Ah!” Eugene fell forward, the pleasure from Abi’s touch mingling with Ash’s thickness inside him until his head spun. Abi took hold of his dick, pumping it slowly as Ash moved his hips, so careful he could barely breathe. “K-keep it slow,” Eugene whimpered, the sensations still too much for him. He steadied himself against the sofa with both hands, not daring to move in case it increased the pain shooting through him. 

“I could get off just watching this,” Abi said slowly. She rubbed her clit up and down, pressing hard enough to bring a whimper of her own falling from her lips.

“You said I could fuck you,” Eugene breathed, face still buried in Ash’s neck. “Come on Abi, you said.” He reached out blindly, grabbing Abi’s wrist and pulling her close. 

She wrapped her arms around Eugene’s neck, tilting his head so she could kiss him fiercely, one hand against his cheek. She trailed her other hand down the curve of his spine, tracing his ass where Ash’s dick met it. She groaned, then moved Eugene back a little. “You’ll have to shift a bit so I can get in there.” 

With a swift movement, Abi tore off her t-shirt and bra, throwing them over the back of the sofa, before turning to face Eugene and straddling the two of them.

Ash reached up with both hands, running them down Abi’s sides and caressing her breasts, one thumb flicking her nipple bar. Abi gasped, almost falling, but managed to keep herself upright. “Dick!” she hissed, “you know what that does to me! At least wait til I’m settled, yeah?”

Eugene giggled, suddenly overwhelmed by amusement. “I didn’t know sex could be like this,” he said, wonder in his voice. 

“It’s not all pornstar claws and massive dicks you know,” Ash said with a chuckle. “Only if you’re well-endowed, like me.”

Abi swatted Ash on the thigh. “Hah, you fucking wish.” She stroked Eugene’s dick, taking firm hold of it as she positioned herself just above; the head nudged just against her entrance and she whined at the amazing pressure of it. “Goddamn that feels amazing,” she murmured, pressing her forehead against Eugene’s.

“Not- not even done anything yet,” Eugene gasped. Abi was hot and so fucking wet against his dick and then there was Ash, deep inside him and so thick, and yeah, he didn’t think he was going to forget this in a hurry. He looked into Abi’s eyes, catching sight of Ash watching them both intently just behind, then moved his hips until he sunk right inside her. And god, it was good. He couldn’t help but let out a moan, lengthy and guttural, and Abi moaned right back.

She leaned forward, both arms around Eugene, and kissed him intensely. Her tongue slid between his lips as she claimed his mouth, then Abi gasped as Ash pushed a hand down and caressed her clit.

“Mm Abi, you’re so fucking wet,” he moaned, sliding his fingers up and down just the way she liked it. “Eugene, fuck her harder. Go on.” Ash rolled his hips, driving his dick into Eugene’s ass and the movement set almost a chain reaction, jerking him up into Abi. 

“F-Fetch,” Eugene moaned, leaning hard against Abi and panting.

Ash chuckled hoarsely. “Which one?” he laughed, but it was cut off by a gasp as Eugene slammed down onto him, then back up and harder into Abi.

“You said-,” Eugene panted, “You said fuck her harder, so.” He groaned as Abi sunk down to meet his movement. “S-so you’re getting it too.” His knees chafed against the slightly rough, crappy sofa material, but that mild burn was nothing compared to all the other sensations overloading Eugene. 

“Abi, can I-?” Eugene hesitantly reached down between them, his fingers joining Ash’s to stroke Abi, delighting in her wetness there too. 

She groaned in agreement, dropping her head back onto Ash’s shoulder. “Fuck. Yes,” she ground out. “Goddamn it.”

“Here, she likes this too.” Ash moved up his other hand and tugged on Abi’s nipple bar again, biting down into her neck at the same time.

Her back arched and she slammed down onto Eugene with a whine. “Fuck fuck fuck. Harder.”

Ash obliged, near twisting the bar, pinching it, rolling her nipple between his fingers until Abi screamed, clenching around Eugene's dick as she came. She collapsed against Eugene, who was attempting to calm himself down. “Keep the fuck going,” she breathed, hoarse. 

Eugene just nodded, swallowing hard as Ash started to move underneath him. He managed to slow down enough that his orgasm wasn't in so much danger of overwhelming him, and since Abi's clenching had relaxed he had a bit of leeway. 

He planted one hand on Abi's shoulder, the other moving curiously to her nipple. Eugene rolled it between thumb and finger, watching in fascination as the metal ball turned and twisted. “I wouldn't have thought that was nice,” he murmured, catching Ash's eye over her shoulder.

“Me neither, but there you go.” Ash thrust harder, grunting with every movement. He could feel the burn in his muscles, but that only encouraged him to push himself harder. A thought occurred to him, and he paused for a second, breathing heavily. “Hey, let me just-” He brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around both Abi and Eugene, holding them tightly as he shifted position. “Come here.”

Eugene cried out as the movement pulled Ash out of his ass. “Ah, that hurt!” He collapsed forward onto Abi and they laid there for a few seconds, panting through their giggles. 

“What's the deal Ash?” Abi looked up at Ash through sweat-soaked hair, pulling a face of disgruntlement. 

“Wanna fuck you,” he replied, voice husky. “Uh, if Eugene doesn't mind?”

Eugene laughed, still completely breathless. “I didn't even come,” he replied with a mock-pout. “Cruel.” He shook his head though. “Why would I mind? I- I wanna watch...”

“Yeah he's right. Ash, dude, come on, don't leave hot stuff out.” 

They were a tangle of limbs on the sofa, all piled together and full of heat and stickiness; the lull in movement leaving quiet only broken by heavy breathing. Eugene broke the momentary silence. “Y-you could suck me off,” he said to Abi, quietly. He reddened once more at the boldness of his own words, ducking his head shyly. 

Abi grinned and wriggled out from between Eugene and Ash. “Like the way you think,” she murmured, licking her lips widely. “You just lay back and enjoy the show, hot stuff.” She pushed Eugene back until he was sprawled out across the whole sofa, one leg dangling off the edge to scrape the carpet with a toe.

His head collided with the sofa arm as Abi bent, kneeling between his legs and taking him entirely into her mouth without so much as a warning. “Oh fuck!” Eugene's fingers tangled in Abi's hair and he held her in place, hips jerking unconsciously as she deep throated him. The sight of her there on her knees, back arched so pleasantly, made Eugene breathless.

Ash got to his knees, running a hand down Abi's back as she sucked Eugene. He slipped his thumb down between her ass cheeks, teasing at her entrance before moving further down to push inside her. With his other hand, he scrabbled for a condom from his pocket on the floor before straightening and tearing open the packet. “Still so wet,” he murmured, crawling close enough to reach her. He slid the condom onto his dick, hissing at the sensation, then pushed straight inside Abi hard and fast.

She moaned around Eugene's dick, her throat vibrating with it as he was forced deeper into her mouth. Ash's hands were at her hips, gripping her hard as he fucked into her. The movements set a rhythm, and Abi followed it through with Eugene, rising and falling with the motion. Abi focused on breathing through her nose, inhaling Eugene's scent with every breath as he held her tightly in place by her hair. 

The sofa creaked with their movements as Ash slammed harder into Abi, swearing with the sensation of it. He curled over her back, sending himself deeper into her and allowing him to reach around and tug on her nipple. 

Abi whined – would have screamed if her mouth hadn't been so full – and Eugene tightened his grip on her hair more out of instinct than anything else. She writhed beneath Ash, pushing herself back against him even as she took Eugene deeper.

The sight of Ash fucking Abi like that, well, it was... amazing to say the least. Not something Eugene'd ever thought he'd get to see in his wildest dreams. “A-Abi,” Eugene moaned, “I- I think I'm gonna-” 

She flickered her gaze up at him, holding his ass to keep him in place as he came, Eugene fucking into her mouth until he sagged back with a guttural noise. Abi took a deep breath as she came up, licking her lips with pleasure.

Ash groaned. He could feel Abi clench around him and fuck, he wasn't going to last much longer at that rate. He pushed them forwards, forcing Abi to lay flush on top of Eugene where she could grind against his thighs or hips, Eugene claiming her mouth in a salty kiss.

Her hips rocked with Ash's thrusts until he felt his orgasm rip through him, knuckles whitening as he gripped the sofa arm and his hips jerking spasmodically. He collapsed on top of them both, all his muscles protesting after the exertion.

“Heavy,” Eugene gasped, trying to wriggle to the side a little. He managed it, pressing himself against the back of the sofa and turning onto his side. He wrapped his arms around Abi, who ended up sandwiched between himself and Ash. 

“Good job this sofa is huge.” Abi smiled sleepily, snuggling against Eugene's chest. Ash was moulded to her back and yeah, she was fucking comfy. 

Ash reached around to stroke his fingers through Eugene's hair. “So how was that for a first time, hm?”

“Fucking awesome.” Eugene's eyes slid closed in bliss at the fingers in his hair and the sheer closeness of Ash and Abi. “Let me sleep, fucker.”


End file.
